User talk:Gibbsgirl11
Hi there, Gibbsgirl11! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Elizabeth Bane page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Lizzy I'm so so sorry. I went afk and then by the time I came back you were gone and I waited for you but then I had to go to church :( ''Lord Marshall'' ''Caddius'' ''Archibald'' [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lord_Cad_Bane| Bane] [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:EITC| of the EITC] Lizzy I've been on POTCO since 6, is something wrong?? Please come on POTBS and then I'll switch back to POTCO. Love - Lizzy! I've been banned again! And I don't even know what for and for how long! Please meet me on POTBS :( Hey, I'll get on. How long are you banned? Lizzy, please please please don't think of me being banned as your fault. The entire thing really isn't a HUGE deal apart from the fact that I lost the outfit you liked ;). And ROFL a "hole" new dimension :P, like I said, most demented thing ever XD. But anyway, it'll take a little getting used to being a noob, but I don't mind as long as you still are with me :). Oh and I do have a cell phone, but it's kind of... Well, cheapo :P. The only good thing about it is that is has a keyboard. So I'm hoping to get a better phone soon, maybe even an iPhone if I get enough money for Christmas. Lots of love - P.S. love you more :P Sorry about that :(, my dad needed me to help him insulate the attic. Lizzy I'm really really sorry, for some reason the servers on POTBS weren't showing up and I couldn't get in :( I love you more :)... And I should be on later tonight. I'm not entirely sure when. Love - Lizzy I'm so sorry! I thought you said 5:30 YOUR time :( I thought I told you about the Jim Brickman concert I was going to tonight? I'm sorry :( I'll be on tomorrow night though :( Love - I can't get on POTBS at the moment since my mom is making me sell Christmas trees for charity -rolls eyes-. But I will be on tonight for 6 and a half hours :) Love - Ok, I'm on POTBS right now, please come on :) Love- The symphony get out early and now I'll be on around 8-9 my time :D I'm so sorry, when I got back from afk my dad started SCREAMING at me that I had been on too long. But I'll be able to be on chat in a few minutes :) Love I'm sorry I wish I could get on :( Thanks for understanding :) I've been sitting here for 2 hours but luckily they have free wifi :) Love - I'm going to be on later then I expected... My mom wants to go to some bloody folk village thing and is dragging me along with her :(... I owe you BIG time... Love - Lizzy I'm sorry :( I went on and you were afk and then I went off them came back but you were gone :( Love - Lizzy PLEASE come on chat :(... Love - No Lizzy... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted like that... Love- I'm sorry Lizzy :( I had to go, it was already past 1 for me and I had to wake up early today :( Lizzy is everything ok? I've been on wiki the past few nights but you haven't been on :( Love - Ok, I'm sorry I wasn't on late last night :( I tried to stay on as long as possible but I had to go before you came on. I'll be on POTBS today though my love :) All my heart - Is everything ok my love? I'm on POTBS right now :) Love - I'm sorry I didn't get on sooner, since I have Fencing tonight probably around 9:00. Love I'll be on wiki all day though :). Love you more, and I'll miss you too, and thanks :) Love - I'm on POTBS right now my love, is everything ok? Love - Lizzy is everything ok? I'm on POTBS right now :) Love - I'm on POTBS right now my love, is everything ok? Love - O_O Lol just noticed that that was just about the same tihng I said in the last three messages, sorry for worrying too much :) Love - I'm on POTBS right now my love :) Love - 6:00 my time or yours?... If it's my time, I'm going to some bloody dinner thing. I'll be on both earlier in the day and later. Love - Lizzy this is Jack Hey I was wondering if you could get on chat tommorow around 4:00 EST or so? I probally can't chat at night tonight so I was wondering if you can do it in the day. Maybe you could meet me in-game? Leave a message on my talk page answering this. If we can meet in game then list server, island, and time EST or PST tommorow. Please reply! Thanks! Lord Jack Goldwrecker 08:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker I'm so sorry about that my love, i was literally thinking of you in my arms and... WHAM sleep :P I'll be on wiki all day and be on game alot too my love :) Love - CHAT Get chat please! I have 45 minutes starting now so get on chat! Lord Jack Goldwrecker 02:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker I hope that you have a great day too my love :) And I understand about the falling asleep :P it's fine :) I'll see you tonight my love :) Love - Is everything ok my love? I've been on chat for a while and game. Love - My love I'm so sorry I fell asleep again :( I'll be on wiki all day and POTBS tonight Love - Is everything ok my love?... I love you so much and miss you dearly... Love - My love I'm so sorry, I was trying to fix my browser :(... Please come back on chat if you can... Love - Ugh... The one time I stay awake my ipod battery dies -_- I'm sorry my love :( I stayed awake but the bloody ipod didn't :(.... Love - It's ok my love :) I understand Love - Dont go Cad LOVES you, You LOVE CAD. You are crazy. Get on chat and get on it now so I can stop u from making a big mistake!!!! You can't and will not just leave him because of something that you probally are over with now! Get. On. Chat. You are making a mistake! I would feel terrible if you left too. You are one of my ONLY friends. I can have something to look foreward to at the end of the day and ur taking it away from me AND cad. Read this. Read it over and over again till you get it through ur head. You don't just leave someone you love in the middle of the rain! If you think that's ok well then i would like to meet the man who's gonna marry you! I can help you! Cad can help you! we barely know you! What does that tell you? What does that tell you??! Listen to me girl and listen good. If you want to throw away happinies of an abused boy me, and a boy who gives you ALL THE LOVE He can Cad, then by all means go ahead and do so, but thats not the way to spend a good life. Lord Jack Goldwrecker 01:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker My love, please come back on... I'm sorry I was afk :( Love - I asked about my haircut appointment and I should be getting home around 8:00 my time. I'll be on wiki all day my love :) Love -